Sense Replicate
by ViresAdLegatum
Summary: Lucian and Lucy gain an amazing ability, but at what cost. Now they will have to traverse every universe, galaxy and world to hone this... skill. This is actually the biggest crossover you will come across. Much work will be going into this, so help me along the process. I have a whole bunch of people helping me, so expect something big. Please review and tell me what you want here
1. Prolouge

Reality…

Is boring…

That is why…

Sometimes…

You have to create your own entertainment…

* * *

Deep in thought, he casually rapped his pacer against the desk. His life consisted of one thing.

Writing.

Not just a pastime, not just a hobby. This is his job. To write about things out of his control and out of the imaginations of his readers. To let his mind go places that he could never go, and to allow others to experience that through literature.

Yet there was something missing from his pieces. Something…Real.

Real… If only everything he could write about… could become reality.

If only he had something that could make this alternate reality… an actuality.

That's when it hit him. He could create something to make his vision come true. Flipping open his notebook, he wrote something down. something that could end up effecting the whole of reality.

* * *

Lucian sat atop the roof to his orphanage. Out in the middle of no-where, the stars were so much clearer than in the city, what with all the pollution. For a 15 year old boy, he was smart. He continuously graded the highest in his classes at the orphanage, which essentially doubled as a school. As the wind blew his jet black locks around his head, he sighed. The only class he could never do well in was physical education. He left that part up to his friend, the only person who he could consider his equal.

Lucy. She was easily the fittest in all of the school, and was born on the same day as Lucian. However, she was nearly all brawn, and not the smartest in the class. Confident in her abilities as a physical rep for the school, she needed to make sure her grades came at the highest she could achieve. That is where Lucian came in. He, being the smartest, automatically drew her attention to him. From then on, he would teach her about things that she needed to know about, while she helped him with physical aspects, such as cardio. When the two of them teamed up, there was nothing that could counter them. His brain and her brawn.

One time, when a group of orphan 8 year olds attacked a 5 year old Lucian, she came in and decked the lot of them. Another time, Lucy had a test to do, but using his brain, placed a system of small mirrors around the test room, allowing her glances at his answers.

However, now that they were older, and it was their birthday, they had to leave the orphanage. He just hoped that if someone came to take a child from here, that they would not leave one of them behind. Even with his intellect, he doubted he could survive out in the real world by himself.

Sighing again to himself, he grabbed the small box beside him. He had a gift to give to someone.

* * *

Lucy ran across the corridor, accidently brushing past one of the orphans, nearly sending them careening into the wall. Apologising quickly, she picked up her pace. It was only ten minutes until Lucian and herself had to be in the elder room chambers, and if these were her last moments with him, then she would make it worth it.

She remembered the one time where they were both up in his favourite place.

**Flashback-**

"We were born on the same day, right?" Lucy asked, her ruby hair flowing out behind her.

"Yes. The fact that we are both in the same orphanage means something. I can't help but think we are twins."

"I thought as well, but that can't be right. I have red hair, and yours is like darker than black."

"Yeah, and I tested a urine sample and we do not have the same DNA."

"Well, th… Wait… Urine sample?! Where the hell did you get that?"

"…"

"Seriously!... Ugh… I don't want to know… Pervert."

"It's not that. I was just curious. And Mister Colbert quite liked pink panties."

Several punches to the top of his head later, Lucian softly shook his head.

"I can't help feeling, come our birthday in six weeks, that something serious, life changing even, will happen."

Lucy looked at the boy. He had grown into something… amazing. He was smart, quick, not to mention good looking, and also had an aura of mystery around him. She was the only one who he kept close, and yet she still knew nothing about him. He knew everything about her though. Her hair is red because she likes being different, she hates smokers, loves sushi and pringles, cannot get enough of the hunger games and has a fetish for ears. How he found that out was a mystery.

On the flip side, all she knew about him was he had black hair because he had black hair, he was smart due to some god complex, always found the hard way out to learn something better, and hated, absolutely hated abortions. He looked her way and saw her staring at him. He flew a small grin at her and she blushed and looked away. Maybe, in six weeks, she would tell him her feelings…

**Flashback end-**

Running out to the roof, she yelled his name in a singsong voice. Hearing no reply, she looked around. She checked where he usually lay here, if he was napping. No. She checked the ladder, in case he was looking after the little mice colony under the gutter. No. Sighing, she ran downstairs and heard a scuffle. Turning around the corner, she couldn't believe it.

* * *

Lucian was being attacked.

* * *

These guys were at least twenty, or probably older, and there were six of them. She ran up to the one holding his right arm and yelled "FALCON PUNCH!"

Her fist made a satisfying crunch noise of the side of his head, sending him flying down the corridor. Lucian made perfect use of his free hand, grabbed a vein in his other captors wrist, and burst it open with just his fingertip. All the attackers let go of the boy and moved back. Lucian got up from the ground, dusted himself off, and moved into a back to back position against Lucy.

"Falcon punch, really?"

"It was spur of the moment, ok?" She replied. "I kinda expected a… you know… Thanks."

"Like I usually say, don't thank me yet."

"I WASN'T SAYING THANKS TO YOU!"

"Forget it; we have business to attend to."

Three attackers rushed Lucy while the fourth bum rushed Lucian. He dodged the attack, and pushed another pressure point on his neck, effectively disabling him. He turned around and saw Lucy in trouble. She had one in a headlock, one under her foot, but the other one was punching her stomach and chest. He jumped on top of the man he dropped, flipped into the air, landed on the guy in the headlock and football kicked the guy punching her, in the face. He went flying into the wall, knocked unconscious. Lucy finished her headlock in a sleeper hold, and pushed the other guy into the ground.

With all but the one guy injured or unconscious, Lucian grabbed the guys collar underneath Lucy.

"What the hell did you do that for? Are you insane! All you had to do was knock me in the head once and I would be as useless and ralph from the Simpsons!" He screamed in his face.

"I…I…I Di….di….didn't….ha…have…a choice!" The guy responded.

Lucy sighed. She turned around and gasped. There stood a tall male, hooded and none of his face were showing. Standing, as he was, Lucy could tell he was confident. Confident in his safety, or… something else.

"Uhh… Lucian…" She said.

"I know." He replied.

They looked at the guy who was bearing down on them. Then he removed his hood. Lucian gasped. He had seen star wars. He looked like the splitting image of Ben Kenobi. Lucian almost ran to him, to his idol, until he stopped.

"I know you…" He said.

"Do you now? Hehee… Well… That is an added bonus then, isn't it?" The man said.

"You…Know this guy, Lucian?" asked a confused Lucy.

"Yes. He is a…" He tried before he was cut off.

"Uh uh uh… You can't tell the readers my identity. That would ruin the whole story."

"What story. What are you talking about?" Lucy asked again, even more at loss.

"So that's it?" Lucian said, straightening and standing fully.

"This is all a game to you. What do you want me to do?"

"You? Oh no, not just you. I plan on involving your little flame there as well."

"Leave Lucy out of it!" Lucian yelled. "I won't participate with her involved."

"Such strong conviction. However, it is already out of your hands." The man said, crossing his arms.

"Sense Replicate."

Suddenly, both Lucian and Lucy stood, without their own will, and walked towards him. Kneeling in front of him, he placed both his hands on their heads. Whispering the words again, they both felt a sudden, insane sharp pain in their heads, which disappeared in an instant. They rose, and looked at the man again.

"You want an explanation?" He said with a smile evident beneath his underlying tone.

"HELL YES I DO!" Yelled Lucy.

"Well, to put a long story short, I gave you an amazing ability, both of you. As the name 'Sense Replicate' suggests, using your senses, which are sight, smell, taste, touch and sound, you can copy the ability of… well anything. For example, Lucian, you mistook me for Ben Kenobi before. With this ability, you could see anything that he did, and copy it with extreme accuracy. However, there is a catch. Both of you cannot replicate the same persons abilities. Both of you cannot learn from ben, so one of you would have to go to Darth Vader, for example. The aim of giving you this ability, is so you two will fight each other, creating an amazing battle with abilities from all across the universes, galaxies, dimensions. And you only have ten years to learn what you can. This ability comes with an extra feature. In a year's time, you will be able to, at will, move from dimension to dimension, through time and space, at free will. If you are clever, use this time period to catch up on your anime, television shows, comic books, everything."

"Because you will be visiting a lot of places from now on."

Lucian was wide eyed. This was an amazing ability, but he didn't want to fight Lucy. That was the only thing stopping him from diving headfirst.

Lucy was wide eyed. She knew what this thing could do, and she planned to use it to get stronger, but there was no way in hell she was fighting Lucian.

"And oh, did I mention. If you both do not participate, I will kill Lucian and leave Lucy here in life, to do nothing but grieve.

And with a despairing laugh later, the man disappeared. Lucy fell to her knees, and broke into tears. Lucian stayed standing. He looked at her, and slowly smiled. Kneeling down, he stroked her auburn hair behind her left ear.

"Hey, don't worry. You always wondered which one of us was stronger, right." He said. She turned and looked at him, surprised.

"Let's just consider this a contest. After all, he never said that we had to kill each other at the end. Let's make the most of our time now. We are going to have to split up, which breaks my heart, but it is necessary." He said, standing. He turned and started to walk away, stepping on the head of one of the guys that attacked him, completely squashing it, blood spurting everywhere.

"Lucian! I have to tell you something!" Lucy said, standing and running at the boy. He turned only to find her lips on his. Splitting apart, and a huge blush on her face, she spoke.

"I love you."

He turned back around, hiding his own small blush, but didn't let her see it.

"I know."

Then he moved away, leaving Lucy there, in a puddle of his attacker's blood, and a box in her hands…

* * *

**Leave a Review and suggest what should be in this FanFiction**


	2. Spoilers are silly

**A/N Next chapter! I am so psyched for this fic. OMG! Remember to review!**

* * *

_Dear Diary: Save data. Date – Day 4_

_Bleach – 70_

_Naruto Original – Complete_

_Naruto Shippuden – 20_

_Star Wars – Complete_

_My plan is to get over the big milestones. I have to make sure the main manga and anime are covered before anything else. The first two days, I covered Naruto, First Season. It was simple. I simply skipped every filler, basically after the Sasuke retrieval arc. It helps when your VLC Media player has a fast forward function. I played every episode on 1.3 speed, allowing the time to watch them longer. I covered at least 70 the first day. I did the math, and it isn't impossible. I am just concerned that I did that so fast. I noticed that I seemed to have extensive knowledge on all the characters and their abilities, and couldn't forget about them at all._

_I believe a photogenic memory comes with this ability called Sense Replicate. This is also handy, knowing that I soon will be able to see these people. I just hope I don't lose my memory. I might need to look up on something to counteract that…_

_Lucian_

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_I wonder how Lucian is doing. I know by now he is down and done with his star wars. He loves that. But I hope this doesn't go to his head. Hahaha. I watched High school DxD. Rias is so much like me. And I like the fact that the perv looks like Lucian, except Luka is so much more handsome. However, he is not so sexually orientated. Hehe, that's a word I learnt from Lucian. What day is it…? Oh, yes. It is about 5 days after we split apart. I just wish I could see him again. I miss my Luka already…_

_Lucy._

* * *

_Dear Diary: Save Data. Date – Day 34_

_Bleach – Complete_

_Shippuden – Following after catching up._

_One Piece – Watching. However, I was never a fan of pirates, except Han Solo._

_Berserk – 2_

_I have completed the Bleach anime and am now waiting for the manga to continue. I have discovered that the Manga is essentially where the anime comes from, which I find interesting. However, it is so slow, going at a weekly update pace. It is rather frustrating. Also, with Naruto, I never guessed that Tobi was… you know… Him. I totally considered him to be Madara. Speaking of which, Should I go to Madara to learn from. Keep that in mind. However, if I do go to him, I need to visit someone who is indefinitely stronger than him in another universe first. Madara is a complete powerhouse. _

_Also, Berserk is a 1997 anime/manga series. From what I have seen so far there aren't any outstanding abilities, but there could be qualities I can replicate as well. For example, Loyalty. If I can learn specific qualities than it could be easier to protect Lucy. But this is an interesting Anime anyway._

_Lucian_

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_OMG OMG! It was amazing. I knew he would do that! Goku and Vegeta finally fused using the Potara earrings! If they don't defeat mini Buu now then there is something wrong with the spiky haired aliens!_

_Sorry, Ranting there xD Anyway, just watching all of dragon ball Z. I can totally relate to Goku, because he is really strong but gentle. Right at the start, he knew he had no chance against Raditz, yet he still did it for Gohan. Speaking of Gohan… He is so cool. I wish Lucian was Gohan. _

_Off topic here. I was suggested by Mandy that I should watch the barbie princesses movies. I don't think Barbie had any special abilities except being a complete blond bimbo, but she insisted. I was given a whole lot of money by that… Hooded guy. I am going to call him Ben, because when Luka saw him that is what he whispered. Anyway, off topic, he left us an odd amount of money to do whatever we needed to do to discover our hidden talents._

_Lucian had disappeared by the time I arrived at the Elder Chambers. His envelope was gone, as was he. I wanted to ask him what he whispered in my ear when he gave me the box. I don't want to open it yet. It doesn't seem right._

_I was thinking of using the money I have to enlist in a school. I need to make sure I am still educated and have options after all this nonsense. Also, this is a Japanese school, so hopefully their knowledge of anime will help me to discover my talents. _

_Can't wait to fly~. So getting taught by Goku. Let me make a note. Get listed by Goku before Luka. _

_~Lucy_

* * *

_Dear Diary: Save Data. Date: Just before school starts for others._

_One Piece – Following._

_Berserk – Done_

_Sonic – Starting._

_I cannot limit myself to just anime. There are multiple other sources I can learn from. For example, Sonic is incredibly fast, Superman is essentially invincible, and Mr Manhattan can see into the future. I am definitely going to see Dr. Manhattan, because if I can see into my future as well as he can, then I can see where I should go, or whether any of my decisions that I could make would lead to a bad decision later. I doubt that it would be efficient though, but from what I have seen, there is no bad effect. I started reading DC comics so I can have a grasp of every separate power. I have a comic store that can supply me with all this. It helps that I don't need to use the money that __**HE **__gave me._

_I can just use my Geass._

_Lucian._

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_Time flies when you're having fun. I know that I should be focusing on the thing with Ben, but I can't help myself. I am a teenage girl. I have friends. I don't actually want to participate. But I know, come June 25__th__, My life here in school is over. I wonder if I am allowed to bring someone to keep me company. I hope so. _

_Oh, also. I learnt another thing about this ability. You can actually turn it off. This is awesome! I realised it when my friends and I went to the beach and be saw this really fat 40 year old man. He had so much food on him and he nearly ate a hotdog in one go. I could feel my Sense Replicate already processing how to eat it, how I could fit all the meat in my mouth. I shut my eyes after that and in my head said "I don't wanna see that shit."_

_Suddenly, all knowledge of the guy and the hotdog just disappeared. It's like he wasn't even there. I think the ability comes with a deletion program. You can scroll through your memories and just delete them with a simple phrase. I tried something with the replication again on this maths test yesterday. I knew how to do the algorithm, but was struggling to remember it clearly. So I said "I wanna remember this!" And it came clearly to me like looking through a plane of glass._

_This ability is crazy weird. But I think it would be awesome to have for now. Mandy can play netball crazy, and I am learning from her quick smart! :D_

_Lucy OUT!_

* * *

_Dear Diary: Save Data. Date: 20__th__ of June_

_Everything is in order._

_I often think to myself, have I missed anything? Am I completely prepared? I read over my entire list. I make sure that nothing desperately important has been missed. _

_However, I just think that if I miss something, then Lucy may or may not gain the upper hand. I have tried to train my body to withstand some of the hardships to come. The only thing I managed to gain was pain. Somehow, my body refuses to build muscle, or stamina. It is like this sense replicate thing is making sure that I am the smart one, while she is the strong one. Sad thing is she learnt how to be smart before this sense replicate thing, while we were in the orphanage. She may have an advantage over me._

_I also discovered you can UNLEARN things. Like if you didn't want to know something, you can go through… files in your head and delete them. I removed several things, none of which I can remember deleting. It seems it is thorough in its removal process. Soon I will have the ability to move anywhere, at any time through space. It is similar to The Doctor. He is who I am seeing first. His knowledge of the universe is… noteworthy. If I can, I plan to take him with me. Without the TARDIS. Let's hope I am allowed, because if I can, he can make me a sonic screwdriver. That will be handy throughout this entire endeavour._

_It will be hilarious. The Doctor will be hitchhiking off me, instead of Amelia Pond and Rory off him. Oh how glorious it will be._

_All I need from him is the screwdriver and his advanced knowledge. Then I will have to go solo again. I cannot stand having company for too long, even if it is someone just like me. I am sure he will understand._

_I plan on visiting Lucy before we make our way out. One day out will be worth it before we go to war against each other._

_I hope her love for me hasn't declined. I want to keep her with me forever. After this, maybe I can protect her…_

_Lucian, for the last time._

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_LUCIAN IS COMING TO SEE ME! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. THIS IS AMAZING._

_He sent me a message on Facebook. I didn't even know he had Facebook. Whatever, YOLO, right?_

_Back on track. He said before we go anywhere, we need to spend some time together. I couldn't stop thinking about him the entire time. He might have grown more handsome. _

_OMG! Maybe he looks like Lelouch now! :D HOOOOOOTT! _

_I am such a fangirl haha. This will be difficult seeing him again. I need to make sure I am relaxed and calm. This is so he is comfortable. If I am all shy, he will think less of me._

_*Slaps Face*_

_Ok, I got this. Where did he say he was meeting me…? Oh yeah, the Colosseum! In Rome… How romantic… _

_Sighs*_

_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF LUCY!_

_Ok, good. I wonder why he chose there. Either way, I have enough money left over from Ben that I can go there first class! How much do I have…? Ok, good. 3,500 thousand. That should be enough! _

_This will be my last diary entry for a while. I so can't wait to read this after Luka and I battle. We will see who is stronger!_

_Peace out, Lucy. May we meet again…_

_~Lucy_

* * *

Lucy closed her notepad and sighed. It was a long time, and a big effort, but she made it through this half year. She had grown quite a bit. 167cm tall, blood-red-luscious hair and was quite gorgeous, according to the guys at her school. She sighed again. She only had eyes for one man.

Lucian.

She got up out of her chair and looked around the small apartment. Thank the heavens that the creepy hooded guy had supplied her and Lucian with money to keep them alive. No one had decided to take them in after the incident. But that's ok. She had lived with no-one but Lucian before, and now all she had done was do that again, but without Lucian.

So what if she had an A3 poster of him on her wall. That is just being a good friend, right?

Right?

She decided to stop talking to herself and pack her bags.

* * *

"The Colosseum is magnificent!" Lucian said, taking pictures.

He had arrived here just an hour ago. He was by no means late, but he wanted to see a lot of the attractions of Greece before meeting the lovely Lucy. Unfortunately, he had been caught up in a re-enactment of roman fighting styles, and **now** he was late. But he wasn't going to miss his opportunity to take pictures.

Snapping one last picture, he rushed over to the base of the structure. Finding a guy in a suit, he called him over to him. When the guy arrived and said "What is it, boy?" Lucian said this…

"Lucian VI Brittania commands you '_that sounds so badass'_ To find the one I call Lucy, and lead her to my position."

With those words, Lucian's Geass then started to take effect. A nauseous feeling later, red rings around his eyes and no self-control the suit walked off away from the ancient building.

'_All tasks at hand have been cleared.'_

* * *

"AND YOU KEEP TELLING ME, TELLING ME THAT YOU'LL BE SWEET, AND YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO LEAVE MY SIDE, AS LONG AS I DON'T BREAK THESE…PROMISES!" Lucy sang very loudly.

She was actually glad that pretty much everyone in Greece didn't speak English. She didn't care though, either way. Her Ipod was on full battery, and the base had just dropped. She must have looked like the craziest tourist, head banging to Skrillex full volume. She felt a presence behind her, and it was a guy in a business suit. She pulled out her earplugs and looked at the guy.

"I need you to come with me."

"HOLD ON I CAN'T HEAR YOU JUST YET!"

"Now, please."

Lucy shook her head and took a closer look at the guy. He didn't seem himself. In fact, he kinda had an awkward gaze, like he was high. She smiled. He was under Geass.

She knew he was, because that is exactly how they act when under its influence. Oh, and she could see the rings around his eyes.

'_He is a lazy fucker, isn't he?'_

So she followed him.

* * *

"Is it shocking that there are absolutely no tourists whatsoever in the Colosseum. You would think that all of them would be in or underneath it. But no! They are all just hanging around, not venturing in at all. Did Lucian have to?"

"Don't ask me, I am just…."

"SHUT UP! People are reading this! Do you have to give it away every time?

"Sorry..."

The hooded man leant away from the balcony, right at the top of the Colosseum. Lucian was actually sitting on a rock that had toppled in the center of the monument. The man looked back before shaking his head.

"He is a work of art. Just look at how he gazes at the sky like that, with his hand underneath his chin. It is just so easy to write with good research material."

"That was a spoiler, _Ben._"

"I wish Lucy had thought of a better name for me. I mean, seriously, what kind of anticlimactic name is Ben?"  
"Again, don't ask me."

"huu…Why can't you be more conversationalist?"

"Because you made me like this?"

"Shut up."

Ben strode away from the edge. If they met now, then that was perfect. A meeting until hatred spawns. This is the perfect set for his plan.

"I like how you talk yourself up in your own writing."

"Wh…Shut UP! Since when were you sarcastic, plot reaper?"

"Since you made me like this, dick. Stop asking stupid questions."

"God help me… hey, listen, it is beginning."

* * *

"Lucian?" she said.

That got a response. The man on the massive rock looked over to her, and then stood on top of the rock.

"Hello, Lucy. Long-time no see." He said. He then proceeded to flip into the air several times and then landing gracefully inches away from Lucy. He could smell her surprise.

"Y-wo-how-sh-"

"One word at a time, sweetheart."

"You…wow…How did you do that…shit…"

"Practice. I nearly failed it for a third time before you got here."

Lucy smiled. Just like him to ruin his own awesomeness.

"So… What do we do? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well, we should deal with _him_ first." Lucian said, pointing to the ceiling. Lucy looked up there and caught a glimpse of someone just pulling away from the edge.

"Is that Ben?" She said.

"MY NAME IS NOT FUCKING BEN!" He said, as he trailed down the steps that flanked the outside of the Colosseum. Lucy sweatdropped.

He finally reached the center of the building.

"It was easier getting up there…" he panted.

"No doubt. How did you know we were here?" Lucian asked

"I didn't… I guessed you might… come here if you met up before…your fight…" Ben wheezed.

"Right. Who is your friend?"

"I am Master Ben's butler. Pleased to make you acquaintance."

"Butler my ass…" Ben whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry sir. Working on your rectum is not in my job description." The 'butler' said with a smirk.

Lucy and Lucian didn't want to know.

"Ok… now that that is all cleared up… Go have fun, do whatever… I need to do something before ten years is up."

Lucian just looked at the man shocked.

"So… that's it?! Your going to leave, just like that?"

"So it would seem. I have things to do."

"I was hoping you would say some inspirational speech about our childhood and what we mean to each other and something stupid like that. How anticlimactic…"

"Look kid, it isn't my day today. I am hell tired and I have a finger cramp. Do you know how bad it is writing all the time for your fingers."

"No, because I type, like a normal teenager."

Ben just looked at the two of them, before turning around and muttering something incomprehensible. The 'butler' smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for your time. Goodbye."

"Ahh, yeah. Sure…" Lucy said, gobsmacked. The duo left the building, leaving the two of them standing there, awestruck.

'_Shit just got interesting.' _She thought.

* * *

**A/N Holy shit, an update for Sense Replicate?**

**Yeah, It is happening. Just rather slowly. I want to make sure this is done to the best of my ability. Cheers for following, and please remember to review :D**

**~Vires, Harlly and Suguha out!**


End file.
